Sweet as Silence
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: When a strange and rather darkly talented girl moves in right next door to Peter, he begins to suspect she's got some secrets. However, the secrets that Peter expects Katie Hubbard to have are vastly different than the secrets she's been keeping. His world is hanging by a string and unfortunately, it might take one obnoxiously stubborn girl to save the world once again. Peter/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Once again, it is I, the great Handini! *flourish* And as you probably all have noticed, I have been on an escapade of new fanfictions the last few weeks, updating here and there. Well, now I've got way more than one going. **  
**Anyway, last Sunday, I saw the new Spiderman and absolutely FELL in love with Andrew Garfield and his persona of Spiderman. Of course, Emma Stone is always a favorite but I was really floored on how dark Andrew made Spiderman. I loved it with every fiber of my being and so I went and started reading some Spiderman/OC stories on fanfic. I found a few that were...meh and thought, "Well hey. You know, I think I'm just going to try this idea out. So, if you don't like it, whatever. **

**So, this is a new sort of OC for me. It's the type where I don't want to make her a Mary Sue nor do I want to make her a Godmode Sue but at the same time, my brain is screaming at me, "DO THIS, DO THAT!" So if she seems sort of Mary Sue like, just let me know and I'll try and tone it down. **

**As always, these things do not belong to me. If they did, Andrew Garfield would be my secret lover and Tom Hiddleston would be my husband. Ah well. In a perfect world...**

**Spiderman (c) Marvel Comics**  
**Katie Hubbard (c) Moi! **

* * *

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. _  
_-William Shakespeare  
_

* * *

If there is one thing I hate more in life than anything, its new beginnings.

I've had more of them in my life than I'd like to count and today was no different. I stared out the window as my parents' car drove across the Brooklyn Bridge, nearly rear ending a taxi. I guess the stereotypes were true in New York. The more the merrier. My mom turned around and gave me a fake grin.

"Come on Katie! Lighten up! Every girl your age wants to move to New York City!" She crooned and I merely rolled my eyes and shoved my hands back in my hoodie pocket. Sure, most every girl wanted to move to New York but I wasn't every girl. Hell, I was barely a girl at all.

"Your mother's right, Katie. This is a great opportunity for all of us," My father said, adjusting the mirror so he could look at me over his horn rimmed glasses. "And it's New York!"

"Yes, I think I've gotten that news flash," I said sarcastically before glancing down at the book on my Kindle I had been reading, "Now if you excuse me, I'm just going to keep reading."

"How excited are you to go to a school where everything is science related?!" My mother is positively radiant now and I glance once more out the window to take a look at my surroundings. The cars were beginning to thin out as my dad took an exit onto a little side street with cute little cobblestone houses and large shady oak trees lining the sidewalks. I hated it instantly.

"Ah, here we are!" My mother said as my dad pulled up to the curb and turned off the engine. Looking back at me, he grinned from ear to ear and winked.

"Welcome home, Katie," he said as I stepped out of the car and looked up at the perfectly quaint house that would be mine for however long we were here. Pedestrians and people peeked out of their quiet little suburban lives to gawk at the socially awkward penguins on the sidewalk. My father got out of the car and stretched, making strange noises as he did so.

"Daaaaaaad…" I whined as he opened an eye and grinned at me.

"Katie, no need to be bashful!" He laughed and then allowed his arms to drop, "They'll know us soon enough."

An older woman with curly black hair and dark eyes approached us with caution before my mother finally saw that she was coming.

"Good morning, you must be the Hubbards," the woman said and my father held out his hand.

"Yes we are. I'm Roger, this is my wife Maggie and this is our daughter Kathleen."

"Katie for short," I butted in and the woman smiled at me and nodded in acknowledgement to my request.

"May Parker, I live three houses down from yours," she said, nodding down the street, "If you see an unruly looking teenage boy running around, that would be my nephew, Peter."

I held my Kindle tighter to my chest and almost caught myself sighing wistfully. I had always dreamed of being that innocent, shy, "Taylor-Swift-style-girl-next-door" girl, posing in the video, wistfully dreaming about the perfect guy who was her neighbor.

"Anyway, if you need anything, just let us know and we'll be on it," she smiled again and my parents and May began to talk amongst themselves. Deciding that this was my time to go check out the house, I dashed inside the house, inhaling the scent of Pine-Sol and wood. The boards creaked under my feet as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and watched the movers strain under the heavy boxes.

"What do you have in here, kid, rocks?" One of them asked me, wiping the sweat off his brow.

I smiled sweetly and answered with the most smart ass comment I could make,  
"Well, if that was any of your business, I would have told you, wouldn't I?"

The mover narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything before moving back outside to pick up more boxes. The house was small but cozy with a small kitchen and two bedrooms upstairs, one for me and another for my parents.

As I slowly moved up the stairs, I smiled down at the living room that would soon be filled with a clutter of all manner of things. My mother stumbled through the door and smiled up at me, her eyes full of pride.

"I'm really proud of you, you know." She said, brushing off her pea jacket.

"Oh?"

"Not a lot of girls would be able to make the move that you just did. Not only are you on a mission but you're also in the place your father came from. I'm sure this is bringing quite a bit of emotional turmoil for you."

I shrugged and then smiled sheepishly, "Mom, I'm fine. I understand what I have to do is my duty to our family and our race as a whole. I should be proud to serve our people in such a great and honorable way."

She smiled at me and her form flickers slightly. "Anyway, again, I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work with everything. I'm sure you'll find him."

"Me too, Mom," I said before climbing the rest of the stairs and glancing into my room. The window stares into the window next door and what I see proves that a teenage boy lives there. Could this be the house of the mysterious Peter Parker? I certainly hoped so.

I glanced over at the stacks of boxes that were sitting in the corner and decided to tackle in a minute. I turned on the bathroom light in my room and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I'm pretty plain looking as most girls my age go. I wear enough makeup to cover up the worst of my pimples, my eyes are hazel and my hair is dark brown and extremely fine, hanging down to the bottom of my ribcage. I'm about five foot six, give or take a few centimeters.

I picked up a piece of hair and let it fall limply to my chest. Maybe I didn't like this hair as much as I originally thought I might like it. At my will, my hair begins to shimmer and shrinks back into my skull, turning a dark honey golden blond color with a soft wave.

I grinned at my reflection and touched the glass with the tips of my fingers, feeling the cool, smooth mirror under my digits.

"Katie, will you come help me decide what to make for dinner?" My mother called me and I glanced towards the door.

"Hang on! Let me open a few boxes," I said before turning off the door in my bathroom and closing it behind me. At least 20 boxes sit in my room and glance down at the one closest to my feet. It's easily the biggest one in the room with the words "FRAGILE" printed in thick black print. I grabbed a switchblade from out of my jacket pocket and tugged the box open, allowing the contents to spill out onto the floor.

Most people would have had a heart attack when the box flew open but not me. Actually, I was rather happy to see what was in the box.

"Hello babies," I cooed and picked up a gun that was unlike anything most (if not all) people had ever seen. It was silver with black handle and a thick barrel that hummed with power. This was my favorite gun of all. I called her "The Tester" and she had been my companion through the thick and thin. I slipped the rest of the weapons back into the box and closed it up, hurrying downstairs to help my mom.

"Smells good, whatcha making?" I asked, plopping down at the bare kitchen table. My mother turned around and whapped my elbows with the wooden spoon she was using to stir noodles.

"Elbows off the table, Missy!" She scolded and I slowly brought them off the table, sulking all the while.

"Yes ma'am." I scowled and watched my mom move across the kitchen, "Hey, why don't you let me finish up tonight?" I asked, pulling a thin grey square out of my pocket. My mother smiled warmly at me and then touched my shoulder.

"Alright, but I want you in bed by at least 10! No later!"

I chuckled and brushed the square with my thumb, "Alright Mom, I promise."

My mother glowed blue and lines of binary code crossed her now fading form. Finally, she disappeared completely and I knew that if I went into my house, my father would be gone too. The light glowed once again and now, miscellaneous bits of furniture filled the house. I sighed and looped the small square back onto a silver chain I kept with me wherever I went and then sat down at the newly formed kitchen table, thinking about what I had to do.

* * *

_"Don't touch her!"_

_ "She's is a traitor to you. Why do you care what happens to her?" _

_ "Let her go or I swear to The Great Being that I will hunt you to the ends of the universe." _

_ He threw his head back and laughed at me. Laughed at my pathetic 13 year old self trying to defend someone that didn't want to be saved. She loved him. She had told me herself. She didn't want to be saved. She didn't want me to come after her. To her, I was nothing. After his death, she crawled to him. He's right. Why do I care about someone who only pretended to love me? _

_ Before I can think of an answer, his blade has crossed her throat and her head lulls forward._

_ Blood. Blood everywhere. In his white hair, on her perfect, pristine clothes, on the floor at our feet. A waterfall of crimson trickled to the floor. He dropped her to the floor like a life sized doll and then turned to me with a wicked grin on his face. Her glassy eyes stared up at us, as if daring who would make the next move._

_ "You're next, Little Hero."_

* * *

I twirled a spaghetti noodle around a fork halfheartedly and sighed as I took a bite, wincing at the undercooked noodle.

"Son of a bitch…" I swore softly, looking down at the plate. My 'mother' knew how to cook but I could only have their holoforms out for 12 hours a day so I had to pick and choose and since driving wasn't really an option for me…

I dumped the rest of my dinner into the garbage and then strolled into the living room to open boxes. An array of weapons were laid out in front of me in a whole rainbow of colors. I pulled out something that might have resembled an ancient Roman blade that could transform into a pencil if I wanted it to. I had more but for the time being, this was all I needed.

I picked out a black gun and quickly checked it to make sure it was empty. This happened to be a rather special gun to me but amongst the other gizmos and gadgets I had, it really wasn't fancy at all. I smiled softly and put the gun back down on the floor before turning my eyes to the rest of the boxes.

"Tomorrow," I decided before standing up and shoving the weapons back into their boxes. Climbing the stairs, I looked down at the newly formed living room and frowned. Tomorrow would be a new beginning indeed.

* * *

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

I slammed a hand down on my alarm clock and looked out onto the world. It was still dark in my room, illuminated only by the streetlamp outside.

"No…five more minutes…" I mumbled before throwing back the covers and allowing my feet to touch the icy cold ground. My room is covered in a whole plethora of posters and pictures, just like you'd expect any teenage girl to have. However, there's a secret behind everything in this room. It's all a lie. I've never heard of a band called, "Mumford and Sons" neither have a heard of someone named Alex Pettyfer whom I apparently had a shrine dedicated to on the floor of my bedroom to. However, the thing that intrigued me the most was a nearly blank poster of red and blue. In the middle was a silver shape that appears to be a spider and underneath that…

"Spiderman," I whispered to myself, feeling the cool tingle that came with the word. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I whipped over to see a rather awkward looking guy staring right back at me, half dressed!

I yelped and dove to the floor, praying he hadn't seen me. I figured that this must be May's nephew, Peter Parker. I willed the curtains to close and then stood up when I was convinced that he wasn't going to be a Peeping Tom.

I showered and picked out my perfect "Once-again-going-to-school" outfit that I wore each time I started a new school. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans, grungy looking olive green boots, a mustard yellow pea coat with a dark red scarf to finish the ensemble. I shoved some clunky red jewelry on my wrists and an olive green headband in my now lightly colored auburn hair.

"Perfect," I mused to myself as I grabbed my messenger bag and pulled out my cell phone. I had done everything online and the school, Midtown High, was relatively easy to get into. Sure, I needed to send me SAT scores but that was pretty easy to manipulate.

I climbed down the stairs and touched my silver disc again, making my parents appear out of nowhere like they had been there the whole morning, Mom in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious and Dad in the living room, complaining about the boxes.

"I'm telling you, Maggie! We've got to start unpacking right away!" My dad complained as Mom came in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh Roger, we can do that today," my mom said before looking at me and smiling, "You look lovely today, Sweetheart." She said before I smiled bashfully and grabbed some toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

"Thanks Mom. I have to go though," I reminded her as I glanced up at the clock. The bus came at 7:45 and it was already 7:40.

"Okay, have a great day, Katie!" My father called before I slammed the door behind me. As I did this, I couldn't help but notice that another figure in a dark sweater and skinny jeans walked down the steps of the house next to ours.

When I had first seen Peter Parker, it was only a fleeting glance. Now that he turned to face me, something inside me…stirred.

"There's something weird about him…" My little inside voices screamed as we made eye contact. Hazel met blue and a shiver flew up my back. He was cute, that was for sure but the way he carried himself told more than he would ever know.

"She's gone. She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it." His brain nearly screamed at me as he arched an eyebrow behind thick rimmed glasses.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl?" He asked as my own brain snapped back into this world.

"What? Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Katie Hubbard." I stuck out my hand and Peter arched an eyebrow.

"It's a little early to be getting a reputation as a creeper," he said without a smile. He took my hand but just as quickly let it go. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood."

I gripped the handle of my messenger bag, "Thanks. How long have you lived here?"

Peter shrugged and pulled out an iPod, hinting that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Long enough. I can't wait to get out of here and go to college somewhere else," He admitted before shoving his earbuds deep into his ears. I could hear the sounds of Nine Inch Nails from all the way where I was standing. Not that really cared about talking to him. He seemed happy enough to forget I was there so I thought I would give him the same treatment. I yanked out my own iPod and scrolled through songs that I didn't even know. Narrowing my eyes, I finally picked an artist named Florence and the Machine.

_"Sometimes I feel like, throw my hands up in the air, I know I can count on you!" _The singer warbled as I began to listen to the song more closely. Finally, as the singer held out the final note of the song, the dreaded yellow bus pulled up and I winced. Another day, another school.

As I boarded the bus, a whole wave of emotions crashed over me. Most were gloomy and dull but others, like the redheaded girl sitting several rows back from the driver, radiated curiousness when they saw me get on the bus. The bus driver grunted and I gave him a weak smile.

"Uh, hi. I'm new and this will be my permanent stop," I said nonchalantly as he pointed towards the back. Peter had already gotten on and had moved to the way back of the yellow Death Machine. Finally finding an empty spot, I flopped myself down and continued to listen to Florence for the next half an hour until we pulled up to a series of brick buildings.

I followed the stream of students and was jostled as I attempted to find the office. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced around to see the redheaded girl from the bus! She smiled warmly at me and the squeezed my arm gently.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself on the bus. I'm Emily Flynn," The girl said brightly, removing her hand, "And by the way, I adore your jacket!"

I glanced down at it and then back up at Emily. She was taller than me by a head with short, pixie cut red hair, bright green eyes and a wry smile like she was up to no good. However, her body language told me otherwise and so I decided that I could trust her.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where the office is?" I asked and Emily smiled and then nodded towards a building that was lower than all the others.

"Come on, I'll go with you. Mrs. Galinda can be a total bitch to new students." She grinned and then spoke again, "It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" She held out a bobby pin she had just yanked from her hair. Giving her a look, I finally looked towards the building.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the reference?" Emily asked lamely as I pushed through students to get to the office. I stumbled into an opaque, rather boring looking hallways with infamous scientists the school had produced. However, what was at the end of the hall nearly had me on the floor.

A tall man stood there with shockingly white hair. His eyes blazed with a hatred unlike any other and he was looking right at me. His gloved hand slowly raised and I felt all warmth leave me. A smirk crossed his thin lips and his eyes narrowed as his other fist clenched.

_"You're next, Little Hero. You will suffer the way she did. They will all suffer for what you are." _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I drew in a sharp gasp, causing Emily to withdraw her hand as if my shoulder was burning hot.

"Are you okay?!" She demanded as I grabbed the ice cold disc under my clothes. It was beating like a heart against my clammy skin and with trembling fingers, I removed it. The lines glowed with a faint blue pulse and I shivered as I slipped it back on and tucked it back underneath my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little panic attack. I get them on occasion," I lied before looking the right of me. A sign that said, "Administration" hung on a dark wooden door and so I pushed it open, trailed closely by Emily. A woman who resembled a bulldog looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked and I took a step closer and pulled out a packet of paperwork from the depths of my bag.

"Yeah, hi. My name is Kathleen Hubbard and I'm new here. I was told that I needed to come to the office on the first day so I could get my schedule." I said before the bulldog lady snorted and then pulled out another packet, taking the other one out of my hands with her stubby fingers.

"Welcome to Midtown High, Miss Hubbard. The orientation packet will get you familiarized with the school," The woman said lazily before shoving the packet away and going back to her computer. "You can go now. Class starts in 5 minutes."

I glanced back at Emily who mouthed, "Told you," and then hurried out of the office, motioning me to follow her. "Do we have any classes together?" She asked as soon as we were outside again.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and ran my finger down the schedule, "AP Physics with Mr. Magee, Astronomy with Dr. Danielson, art, Advanced Chemistry, lunch, AP Calculus, Drama III, and Shakespeare."

Emily grinned and pointed at the last two classes of the day, "Awesome! You got into drama with Mr. Thomas! He's totally gay but really funny! I have that class too."

"Oh, great," I said, looking back down at the schedule. It said that there were clubs open but I didn't want to try out for any of them. I didn't even want to be in drama.

The warning bell rang and I looked up at Emily who smiled down at me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you 8th period! Keep your chin up, Katie!" She smiled once again before bouncing away. I felt myself smile and then look back down at my schedule. Mr. Magee's class was in Building D, according to my map and so with that, I took off across the lawn towards, once again, another beginning.

* * *

**So, if anyone got the reference, kudos! As always, reviews are fantastic. **

**Peace!**

**Queen of Asgard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Other than the fact that I will probably begin updating this more often, there's really nothing more else to say except thank you to the two reviewers who reviewed chapter one. Your words of inspiration are my bread and butter! *Triumphant pose* **

**So, bread and butter are good things. FEED ME! ((And the ego monster that lives under my desk. He is currently eating my jeans and making it very hard to concentrate))**

**Spider-Man (c) Marvel Comics**  
**Katie Hubbard (c) The Queen of Asgard **

* * *

"Class, this Kathleen Hubbard," Mr. Magee was saying as waves of different emotions rolled over me. I could hear them all. Their thoughts all mingled together in a soup of uncertainty. The bleach blonde girl sitting in front rolled her eyes and rubbed a piece of chemical saturated hair through her fingers.

"Kathleen, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mr. Magee asked as I shifted in my shoes.

"Well, for starters, my name is Katie and I'm from Minnesota." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and shrugged, noticing for the first time, Peter was in my class. He practically blended into the shadows and he had his iPod in, not even looking at me. "That's really all you really should know about me."

"Did you get your shoes out of a garbage can?" The blonde sneered and I felt a smirk come to my lips.

"Did you get your nose out of a cereal box? It sort of looks like it," Was my haughty retort as I walked to an empty seat and tossed my bag down on the table. A rather nerdy looking guy with a mop of red hair grinned at me and nodded.

"Way to show up Rachel," He whispered and stuck out his hand, "I'm Nathaniel Flynn."

I took his hand and shook it. "You're not related to Emily, are you?"

He chuckled and pulled out his Smartphone. "Yeah, she's my stupid twin sister." He pulled up a picture of him and Emily together and I could instantly see the similarities. They looked so similar, I nearly laughed out loud. Same green eyes and mischievous smiles with slender bodies.

"You guys are definitely twins!" I agreed before Mr. Magee turned around from the lesson he was beginning to teach.

"Miss Hubbard, I would hate to move you in the first day of my class," he chided and I felt myself blush slightly and smile under my hair.

"No, Mr. Magee." I responded as he arched an eyebrow and returned to the board.

"Alright class, as you know, last week we discussed the properties of Aconitum or Wolfsbane to those of you who weren't paying attention or refused to do the reading from last night's homework.

A nervous laugh rippled through the class as Mr. Magee finished his drawing of a white flower on the board.

"Now, can someone tell me something they learned from the reading?" He asked as Nathaniel timidly raised his hand. Magee smiled and pointed at him as he opened his book up.

"So, in the reading, it talked about how the flower, when held under the chin of an alleged werewolf, would tint the skin with a yellow shadow." Nathaniel explained, flipping through the book. The girl in the front of the room scoffed I heard her all the way in the near back of the room as she whispered something to the equally beautiful boy sitting next to her.

"What a fucking loser," she snickered and Nathaniel's ears turned red. Mr. Magee pretended not to hear as he nodded in Nathaniel's general direction.

"That's correct, Nate. Can you tell us something else that you learned in the reading?" he asked as I slowly raised my hand. His eyebrows shot up but he pointed at me.

"Wolfsbane was considered to a witch's flower in medieval times because of its properties. Many people believed in those days that witches would make a potion that would send the victim into a death-like trance that allowed the witch to take their soul for their own. In 1911 Britain, internal uses were also pursued, to slow the pulse, as a sedative in pericarditis and heart palpitations, and well diluted as a mild diaphoretic, or to reduce feverishness in treatment of colds, pneumonia, quinsy, laryngitis, croup, and asthma due to exposure. Taken internally, aconite acts very notably on the circulation, the respiration, and the nervous system." I recited as the blonde girl nearly choked on her health drink. Magee's eyebrows dropped and he chuckled slightly.

"Wow, what a bank of information!" He said as the girl looked back and sneered. After the whole discussion on the reading was put to rest, Magee grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and smiled at the class behind his glasses.

"Alright class, as you all know, one of my favorite assignments this early in the year is the partner project on the element of your choice." Mr. Magee said and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Since when you pick your partners, I see substantially sloppier work, I'm going to pick your partners this time."

The class let out a unified groan as Mr. Magee ran his finger down the page. "Alright, starting up at the top and bottom…Rachel Coulter and Jace Winters."

The blonde girl again flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. This continued until Nate was paired up with a guy named Flash. Nate's eyes widened and he glanced over at me, nearly begging me for help.

Finally, my name and one other guy's name were paired together.

"Kathleen Hubbard and Peter Parker."

"Oh no…" I mentally screamed as I glanced back in my seat. Peter was looking back at me and his look wasn't exactly friendly.

_'I can't believe I'm paired up with the creeper,'_ his emotions groaned as I quickly whipped my head back around. It was bad enough I had a reputation from Peter but now I was paired up with him as well?! Ugh.

Magee finished reading off all the names as the bell rang and the class started packing up their things.

"Now, I expect these projects no later than next Monday!" Mr. Magee yelled as students started streaming out the door.

"Thank you for backing me up today. I hate it when Rachel tries to bully me," Nate said, standing up. "Do you really know that much about plants?"

I shrugged and tucked a notebook into my bag, "Well, when you've been to as many schools as I have, you sort of pick up the class materials faster."

Nate smiled and nodded before speaking again, "So…I'll see you at lunch then?"

I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Yeah, totally. I'll see you then."

"Awesome! Later then!"

With one last wave, Nate was gone and I was alone in the classroom with Magee who was smiling up at me from his desk.

"I couldn't help hearing your conversation with Mr. Flynn. How many schools have you been to anyway?"

I shrugged and tightened my grip on my binder, "Three in the last four years. This is my fourth."

"I see. And what do your parents do that moves you around so much?"

The lie slid off my tongue like butter on a hot skillet, "My dad's a bit of a…free spirit. He works independently as a writer."

Magee nodded slowly and a pause followed, "Alright, well, I won't keep you from your other classes so here's your book and your syllabus for the year. Have a nice rest of your day."

"Thank you, Mr. Magee," I said before tucking the book under my arm and exiting the classroom. I hadn't taken 5 steps out of the classroom when Rachel stepped in front of me, arms crossed over her probably expensive sweater, a sneer plastered on her perfectly made face.

"Can you please move? I have a class I need to get to," I said smoothly as the sneer contorted into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I don't listen to losers in ugly pea coats," She said, a laugh in her voice. I arched an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.

"You don't want to mess with me. Trust me, it won't end well for you." I said coolly, arching an eyebrow. Rachel laughed but I could see past the front. She was insecure like most girls who tried to put on that face.

"Oh yeah. I'm really scared," Rachel rolled her eyes and then got up right in my face, as she narrowed her eyes, "There's a rule we follow at this school, bitch and it's called the 'you-stay-out-of-the-way' rule. You're fresh meat. You don't scare me. You don't scare anyone. You're nothing but a pathetic loser. I heard you in there talking to Mr. Magee. You must be homeless or something then."

I didn't say anything. I had been taught to respect all forms of life at a young age, even the stupidest, most insecure forms of it. I smiled slightly and then nodded slightly.

"If you think you're going to get a rise out of me, I suggest casting your net in a different pond." I responded softly before pushing past her and walking down the halls, trying to keep from laughing.

* * *

When I finally walked into the auditorium, I was shocked to see that Emily was sitting on the stage surrounded by several rather interesting looking characters. One was an Asian girl with short hair, dramatic eyeliner and a nose ring while another had long blonde dreadlocks and a wicked smile. Emily quickly noticed me and waved me over to their little group.

"Is this the one?" The Asian girl asked, a little spark in her eye.

"Yeah, this is the one." Emily grinned and jumped off the stage, "Did I hear correctly? Did the new girl give Rachel Coulter a tongue lashing?!"

I stuck up my hands and then smiled sheepishly, "No, nothing like that! She was in my way and I told her to get out of it."

"So, yes. You did give her a tongue lashing!" The guy with dreadlocks said, his green eyes sparkling behind glasses. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nothing like that."

Emily glanced over at her friends and a smile crossed her face, "By the way, this is Sierra and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you both," I said as Sierra waved and Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Katie." Jasper said before a man wearing skinny jeans and a sweater walked out onto the stage.

"Alright you crazies. Take a seat and let's continue on with the auditions." I assumed this was Mr. Thomas as the class, about 80 kids, sat down, talking excitedly about the new production which was apparently going to be a play called "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." As Mr. Thomas moved down the list, he stopped on my name and looked up, his eyes shining behind thick spectacles.

"Okay, where is Kathleen Hubbard?" he demanded as I feebly raised my hand. As his gaze finally landed on me, he jumped down from the stage and moved through students to get to me, "Welcome Kathleen! I'm Mr. Thomas and this is Drama III. Hopefully you're not scared by gay men?"

"Erm, no," I admitted, feeling a blush crawl up my face. So much for staying in the shadows at this new school.

"Fantastic! Well, I'll get you everything you need. Tell me, have you ever acted before?" Thomas asked as I slowly shook my head. He clapped and smiled down at me before producing a script that he had been holding. "This is what you will be reading for your audition today!" He announced as my eyes widened and I tried to give him back his script.

"I don't act," I tried to tell him but he was already gone, calling up a petite, bubbling girl named Veronica.

Guys and girls alike read parts of the script until Mr. Thomas looked up, grinning slightly. "Alright Katie, let's see what you got."

I slowly stood up and mounted the stage, my eyes finally falling on a monologue that was said by Maggie. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and with a pounding heart, began to read.

"You know, Brick. You know what's wrong with us. You know you care 'bout our marriage, crumblin' right before our eyes and not bein' able to satisfy me or yourself or givin' me things I want. Things I need. Love. But you're just fillin' your hurt with liquor, filling it with thoughts of what could have been and past regrets, and right now, Brick Pollitt, you're makin' regrets you'll wish you hadn't later. My daddy was a drinkin' man, loved his liquor, the way you have with yours. Why, your own sober daddy is right here, sitting right here about to die and all you can think about is your liquor. All you can think about is your Echo Spring, not your wife, this official who's been elected to the care of Brick Pollitt, the alcoholic.

"But I love you, Brick. I love you with all I have left and if-when we have children, they'll love me too. They love you and you'll love them and me, but right now all you love is your liquor! But Baby, that's the truth. Mae and Gooper's plan to freeze us out of the estate for my state of barrenness and your alcoholism won't happen. We can defeat that plan, we will defeat that plan!

"I wouldn't be barren if we slept together and you wouldn't be an alcoholic if you woke up and realized that the past is the past, and we've got to live in the now, Brick! You could give me a nice home, nice things. Nice, beautiful, lovely children, but Brick, you don't. I could give you all of my love and all of the world, but all you'd have is your Echo Spring and I'd be stuck suckin' up to people I can't stand because that's the only way anyone gets anything around here. I can stand you, Brick, but can you stand me? Can you stand anything but your liquor? Can you stand the fact that your Big Daddy's dyin' and you don't seem to care one bit?

"Look what all he's done, for you, for Gooper, for us! The biggest an' finest plantation in the Delta, or a share of it, and you're throwin' it away. I've always liked Big Daddy and Big Daddy's always loved you, but you don't show him no love back. You don't show no one no love back but your glass and your bottles.

"Brick, my parents, my drunken father and my poor, poor mother, she had to keep our social position up. What position do we have now, Brick? You're an alcoholic and who am I, the alcoholic's wife? I was raised on nearly nothin', but we could have so much now, Brick. So many things. So much love. So many little hands and faces, pawing at us to scoop them up and hold them, but Brick we can't even hold ourselves up. I'm tryin' as hard as I can to stand it, Brick, but I'm like a cat. I'm like a cat on a hot tin roof! The old government bonds may have gotten me through my childhood and we may be getting' by now, but you can be young with money. But you can't be old without it! We can't be old without it!"

I finished the monologue before looking over at Mr. Thomas. "Can I be done now?"

Mr. Thomas nodded slowly and so I walked down the stairs and flopped back down next to Emily who was gawking at me.

"That…was brilliant." She whispered as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I said before another girl read the same monologue. Finally, the bell rang and the class left, laughing and reciting different scenes from the play.

"Miss Hubbard, can I talk to you?" Mr. Thomas said before I could leave the auditorium.

"Of course," I said clenching the script in my hand.

"Look, I really think you've got talent, more so than a lot of people in this class. You have a gift but I don't think you're quite right for the part of Maggie." Mr. Thomas said, rubbing his chin.

"That's alright. I didn't want to be Maggie anyway." I said, already knowing where this was going.

"But I want you to keep practicing and maybe in the next play, we can cast you," Mr. Thompson said, as I handed him back the script. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel bummed out, "And we're always looking for stage hands!"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks anyway, Mr. Thompson," I said as he turned to talk to another student. I didn't need a second hint as I turned around and walked out of the auditorium. Emily and her two friends were waiting for me outside and she nearly pounced on me as I walked out.

"So, are you Maggie?!" She demanded as I threw up my hands, trying to keep my reflexes at bay.

"No way! Did you see that Veronica girl? She's totally going to get the part," I said, smiling slightly.

"I dunno…Casey looked pretty good this time around!" Jasper said as I looked at my schedule.

"I have Shakespeare next," I remarked bluntly as Sierra raised her hand and smiled.

"You have it with me! Come on, I'll show you where it is," she said as we bade farewell to Emily and Jasper who had Psychology. Sierra made small talk and I answered the questions she gave me as we finally stopped outside a classroom decorated with Shakespearian décor.

"This is Miss McElroy. She's strict but really good. We're doing The Taming of the Shrew right now," she said as we opened the door and a teacher with the longest legs I have ever seen sitting on her desk, talking to a guy with brown hair and a dark sweatshirt…Peter!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker. I can't give you an extension on your project," the teacher was saying as Peter spoke again.

"Please Miss McElroy. My aunt was in the hospital…"

"Yeah, I'm sure that she wasn't in the hospital the last 7 times. Sit down Mr. Parker."

Peter narrowed his eyes but then took a seat in the back row of desk. The teacher looked at me and then smiled slightly. "Ah, a new student. Welcome to Wonderland."

"Thanks. I'm…"

"Katie Hubbard, I already know." She said, uncrossing her ridiculously long legs and reaching behind her desk to pull out another book. "Taming of the Shrew."

* * *

The class went downhill from there. It seemed that Miss McElroy enjoyed picking on the new students and Rachel was in that class with her boyfriend, a nasty jock named Weston. By the end, I was dying to get out of there. However, my life got pretty nasty after that point.

"Hey freak," Rachel stepped in my way as I rushed towards the buses that lined the sidewalk.

"Rachel, please…not this again." I nearly begged as Weston stepped behind me and blocked my path. Five other people formed a tight circle as I gripped my bag even tighter. I was trapped.

"Oh, you didn't think I was finished with you, did you?" She mocked as her friends laughed. Insecurity oozed from each pore as they closed in, trapping me completely.

"Hey, Rachel. Leave her alone," a voice echoed across the courtyard as Rachel threw a look over her shoulder.

"Hey Parker, stay the fuck outta this," Weston snarled as an African American boy tried to grab my hair. With ease, I stepped out of his grip as another girl tried to grab my arm.

"I said leave her alone." Peter said sternly as he approached the circle, "She's new. She doesn't know better."

"Then she can consider this another class!" Rachel said as she lunged at me. I ducked out of her grip as her lackeys descended like bats out of Hell.

I don't know exactly how I managed to get away from them but I did so and ran for it, bag bouncing against my hip as the rain began to fall.

The bus was gone, of course. I had gotten lost in the courtyard and had ended up missing the stupid bus and now I would have to walk home in the pouring down rain.

"Well, shit," I mumbled as began to walk in the direction where I thought my house was. A band called Maroon 5 played in my headphones as I walked, the rain never letting up once. After some time, I knew I was lost. The buildings were tall and foreboding and shady looking characters lurked in alleys.

I turned my music up louder and shoved my hands into my pockets. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue caught my attention. I looked around but saw nothing except the rooftops. Shrugging, I ducked my head down again and continued walking to…wherever home was.

My instincts were ahead of me. A hand lashed out and gripped a guy by wrist before I judo threw him against a wall and kicked the switchblade out of his hand, stepping on his fingers in the process. Even through the music, I could hear him wail in pain. When I saw him try and get up, I held my foot on his Adam's apple. I took out my headphones and then looked down at him, my heart thrumming.

His emotions were so strong, I could nearly smell them. _"Please, not me. Don't kill me_…" His mind's eye sobbed as I bent down and narrowed my eyes. Before I could even stop myself, I was speaking to him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you. You would have done the same thing with me." I growled my lip curling over my teeth in a snarl.

"P-please! I only wanted money!" The thief said, his voice strained under my foot. I narrowed my eyes and then with a kick meant exactly for what I meant to do, I kicked him in the side of the head, instantly knocking him out. I turned to go but suddenly heard a voice from deeper within the alley.

"Impressive. And here I was thinking that you were going to be needing my help." It said as I narrowed my eyes, catching sight of a red and blue costume with big silver eyes.

"I tend not to be the damsel in distress," I said coldly as I picked up his switchblade. "Who are you?"

The guy in the costume chuckled bitterly and cocked his head slightly, "C'mon. You live in New York City and you don't know who I am?" He asked and I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm new in the neighborhood."

"Figures. I was going to ask you what a ninja in disguise was doing in a neighborhood like this."

"Keeping the peace, I'm guessing you were trying to do the same," I retorted as the guy in Spandex nodded slowly and then looked to the sky, "And once again, we are at my original question. Who are you?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And you are…?" He asked, waiting for my name.

"Not giving you my name," I responded curtly before a web shot out of the darkness and attempted to take the switchblade from my hand. However, before he could pull it from my hand, I had wrapped my digits around it and held onto it. "And I'll be keeping this."

"You had better give it to me right now." The spider guy responded, all humor leaving his voice, "Before I hand you over to the police."

I snorted and gave the switchblade a yank, pulling him from the darkness, "I'm sure that you're a big man in the police world, hiding behind a mask and a Spandex suit. Anyway, I'll be keeping this and you'll be going on your merry way."

Spider-Man chuckled darkly but let go of the switchblade. "I'll let you keep it for now but next time we meet, I'll have to take that back."

I stepped up really close to him and looked up into his masked face before whispering, "Over my dead body."

"I don't think you'll be dead quite yet but…there are other ways to convince people to let go of what they believe they have earned." Spidey said, just as softly before turning his arm to the sky and allowing a web to shoot out from his wrist, "And I know we will be seeing each other again."

Before I knew it, he was gone and I was standing all alone, once again, in an alley with a unconscious thief, a switchblade and a set of dangerous words that would soon come back to haunt me.

* * *

**So...Katie has now met Spider-Man. But what of this white haired man mentioned in chapter one?! More shall be revealed, kiddies...Reviewers will get an ice cream sundae and a free puppy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a little shorter but nonetheless, I deliver. Last chapter of 2012! Hope you guys are having a great New Year's Eve! This was how mine was spent lol. 4 more hours until 2013 where I live! (Did you know that 2013 is the first year to have all different numbers since 1987?! Me either!) **

**Anyway, this is dedicated to the woman who watched me type it and who also is my muse, my inspiration and mi amour, as she knows full well. I love you so much and I thank God every day that through something as simple as a review and a note, we became best friends and sisters. Love you Emily! 3 **  
**No more sappy shit. Let's get down to business! **

**Spider-Man (c) Marvel **  
**Katie Hubbard (c) Moi**

* * *

I knocked on Peter's door at 5 that afternoon, soaking wet and iPod dead. The door opened and I saw Peter's Aunt May standing at the door, looking shocked that I was there.

"Well hello Katie! I wasn't expecting you over here so soon," she said and I attempted to smile.

"Peter and I have a project we have to do together," I said bluntly as May arched an eyebrow but allowed me into the house.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked as I smiled and shoved a piece of auburn hair behind my ear.

"I got lost and couldn't find my way home. I ran into Spiderman though which was interesting," I said as May's eyes widened and I heard Peter's footsteps tromping down the stairs. As soon as I saw the cuffs of his jeans, I felt the air around us spark with lightning. He didn't want me here at all.

"Hey Katie," he greeted coolly as I shrugged off my jacket and draped it over my arm.

"Hi Peter, are you ready to get started on our project?" I asked as his lip turned up in a slight smirk and then ushered us back up the stairs. As soon as I was in his room, I knew that I had walked into a bombardment of embarrassment. Indeed, you could look straight into my room and I knew that this would soon come up in our would be forced conversation. I dropped my backpack to the floor as Peter closed the door and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked smoothly as I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at him.

"It looks like an 18 year old boy lives here," I responded briskly as he flopped down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, he does Miss Creeper." He chortled as I felt myself stiffen at his words. I turned to him and arched an eyebrow, my lips pursed, ready to change the subject.

"Alright then. Shall we begin on the project?" I asked as Peter stood up and sat down in front of his laptop. On the screen, I saw a picture of him with really pretty blonde girl who was smiling and laughing. Peter was with her and she was smiling and laughing too, a great contrast between the Peter in real life.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I asked, before instantly regretting it. Peter quickly pulled up a web browser and then whipped his head around, his cold eyes glaring daggers at me.

"If that was any of your business, I would have told you." He snapped as I remembered what I heard going on in his head that morning.

"What happened to her?" I asked slowly, pushing my luck. Peter pretended not to hear me as he pulled up a page on the elements and shoved an earbud into one side of his ear. "I said…"

"Yeah, I heard what you said," Peter snapped again as I took a step back. "And if it was any of your damn business then I would have told you but it's not. You don't understand what I've lost, Katie. I've lost my parents, my uncle and even my girlfriend, if that's any consolation. Don't...just don't." He sighed and then looked away.

I felt a ringing in my ears like I had never felt before and suddenly, I was in his face, eyes narrowed, probably sparking in anger. Peter looked taken aback as I shoved a finger in his face.

"Listen to me, Parker. If you think you're the only one with problems, think again." I snarled, feeling my hair bristle on end. "I don't want to work with you on this stupid project anyway."

"That's fine with me. I didn't want you as a partner anyway."

"Fine! Good luck doing it without me!" I snarled, feeling my hair start to creep up my skull as I lost it completely.

"Fine!" He shouted as he turned to his computer and flopped down on it, not even bothering to turn around, "Good luck trying to find people to be friends with you when you act like a complete and utter creeper!"

"Why you..."

"Try and deny it, I saw you looking in here this morning!" He laughed bitterly before I stormed out of his bedroom and he slammed the door behind me, leaving me with unsaid words in my mouth and a bitter taste on the back of my tongue.

Turning on my heel, I marched back down the stairs and opened the door.

"Leaving so soon Katie?" May asked me as I stood in the doorway. I couldn't see her but I could hear her voice.

"Yeah, I'm going. I think I'm going to work on the project alone," I admitted before shutting the door behind me and clenching my teeth to keep a scream from coming out of my throat. What had I done?! I had lost my temper with him and last time I had done that...

I shuddered to think about it. I quickly shoved my hands into my pocket and hurried back to my house, not even bothering to have my mom and dad say hello. Instead, I raced to the bathroom and flipped on the bathroom light. Instantly, I regretted what I had done. My now Einstein looking hair stood straight up on end and was streaked with bits of platinum blonde. My eyes were an electric blue color with giant pupils. In all other words, I looked like a freak. I was thankful that Peter nor his aunt had given me another look before I walked out of the house.

I wailed in despair before walking into my bedroom and flopping down on my bed. Why did these things happen so quickly to me?

I screamed bloody murder and cried for a few minutes before I sat back up, looking in my mirror once again. Now my hair was black with lightning bolts of white streaking it. Ugh. Of course, another defect of my wonderful and glorious birth rights. I never really had true control over my appearance. Actually, I hadn't seen my true hair color or eye color in months. It was always changing, usually to my will, but sometimes, when my emotions get strung out, my appearance will change...like so.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror, willing myself to calm down. As I did this, my hair and my stormy grey eyes flickered back to a natural auburn color and my eyes went back to hazel. Sighing in relief, I turned to my computer but then felt someone's eyes on me.

Slowly, I looked up and saw Peter Parker, looking out his window, gaping at me. Screaming, I dove behind my bed and tried not to cry. How much of my freak out had he seen? I stayed hidden behind my bed until I was sure his lights were off when I finally peeked out behind my bed and peered out. Sure enough, Peter was gone and I was left alone to flop down on my bed and give a sigh. I was hungry and my mind was racing a million miles an hour but somehow, in the midsts of a stormy ocean that was my mind, slumber found me.

* * *

"So, how's your project coming along?!" Emily bubbled as I took a bite of my PB&J, jelly dripping onto my jeans.

"Oodles of fun. Truthfully, it's the worst thing ever. I can't stand Peter!" I complained, wiping off the jelly.

Emily's body language instantly changed, "Ooh, you're with Peter?"

I looked from Jasper to Sierra and then to Nate, "Why? What's wrong with Peter?"

Sierra placed a hand on my own and smiled softly at me, "You must be gentle with Peter. He's gone through some struggles in his life. I mean, his girlfriend just died and before that it was his uncle and then his parents..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," I snapped, tugging my hand away.

"Also, Emily's liked him since we were in middle school," Nate teased as Emily made a face and bit into her own sandwich.

"I don't anymore!" She snapped as Jasper leaned forward and arched an eyebrow.

"Then who do you like, Em?" He purred as all eyes turned to the plucky redhead who didn't look abashed at all.

"Well, you'll probably end up finding out anyway..." She began, a faint blush sweeping across her cheeks. She looked over at a group of excruciatingly athletic looking students that wore different brands of athletic gear and ate high octane fuel bars.

"See the guy with short brown hair and brown eyes?" Emily said dreamily as she looked over at one guy in particular who had just put down his carrots to laugh at something a girl had said.

"John Sierras?!" Jasper demanded as Emily looked on.

"Yeah, John Sierras..." She mused before pretending to faint, landing on Nate's lap.

"Oi! Get out of my life, you creeper!" He laughed as Emily sat back up and made a face.

"John Sierras, captain of the school fencing team AND the track team." Emily gushed, "he's practically a super genius and he's probably the closest thing to a Greek God on the planet earth."

"I think someone's in looooove," Sierra cooed, making goo-goo eyes at Emily. Emily smiled dreamily before looking away.

"It's destiny," She swooned as the lunch bell rang and we made our way to drama. I picked up my school bag and shoved the rest of my uneaten lunch into the depths of my bag as Emily came up and looped her arm through mine.

"By the way darling, I want you to come to my house for a slumber party tonight." Emily cooed as I arched my eyebrow.

"I...can't. The project, remember?" I asked as Emily rolled her eyes and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Come on, it's Friday! Party day on anyone's standards! Let loose a little, would you?" She said, tugging my arm over towards the bulletin board where students were gathered around, gasping and crying over the parts they did and did not get for the play. "And there are parts to be had!"

"Ah, only a stage hand!" Jasper moaned, running his fingers down the list.

"Speak for yourself, I'm Brick!" A tall, well built kid grinned and then looked down at Emily whose eyes were scanning the paper, looking for her name. Suddenly, her eyes went wide a smile crossed her face as she grabbed me in a bear hug that nearly knocked me over.

"OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDIMMA GGIE!" She screamed all in one breath as I slowly detached myself from her grip and smiled at her.

"Congrats, Emily." I said, smiling in spite of myself. Sierra kept looking down the list until she smiled fondly.

"Madeleine Sherwood, awesome!" She said and looked over at me, "Your name is on the stagehand list too, Katie."

"Awesome," I agreed as I saw my name, clear as day on the paper.

"Katie Hubbard, costumes." Emily read aloud and arched both eyebrows, "Make me the prettiest southern belle this side of the Mississippi!" She crooned in a southern accent, making me laugh. We walked into the dimmed auditorium and saw Mr. Thomas talking with a tall, lanky female student who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Poor Milly. She wanted to be Maggie so bad," Jasper groaned as Emily sighed and pursed her lips.

"I feel really bad for her..." Sierra sighed, before glancing over at Emily, "But I'm happy you got the part," she said quickly as Milly glanced over Mr. Thomas's shoulder and threw Emily a death glare.

"Whoa, hostile vibes," Jasper mumbled as we took our seats and the class began.

* * *

I stood outside an apartment building not 20 minutes away from my house and looked down at the address. Sure enough, it was Emily's building. I rang the bell for apartment 217 and heard a click at the other end.

"Katie? Is that you?" Emily's voice crooned as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" I asked as a buzzing noise filled the alcove.

"It's open!"

I shoved the door aside and then slipped into the cool building, readjusting my bag on my shoulder. I looked up to see someone grinning down at me, her red hair not to so obvious with her red cheeks.

"Come on up! Mom's got a pizza in the oven!" Emily gushed as I made my ascent up the stairs. I didn't even glance back as I climbed up the steps, finally reaching where Emily was standing. She greeted me with a hug and then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the apartment that oozed doughy goodness smells.

A tall woman in a business suit was sitting on the couch watching TV and she stood up as soon as I entered the room.

"Why Emily, I never thought you were going to make any real friends!" She teased as Emily rolled her eyes and grinned.

You don't know the half of it lady...

I stuck out my hand awkwardly and grinned, "Hi, I'm Katie Hubbard. I just moved here."

The woman took my hand, "I know. Emily hasn't stopped talking about the new girl she met on the bus! I'm Violet Flynn, Emily and Nate's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Flynn," I said as she brushed the notion away like an annoying fly.

"Please dear, call me Vi."

"Okay...Vi."

Emily grabbed my hand once again and then smiled at her mother, "Mom! Don't bore her to tears! She's my friend!"

Mrs. Flynn gave a laugh and smiled fondly at her daughter, "Have fun. I'll call you when the pizza's ready."

Emily yanked me down the hall to a set of doors parallel to each other. One was slightly ajar and gun noises were coming out of it.

"Yo, Nate! Get off your fat ass and say hello!" Emily said, banging on the door of his room. The violence stopped as Nate peeked out and grinned.

"Hey Katie. Good to see you." He said as I smiled and nodded.

"I didn't mean get the friendly," Emily muttered as she opened the door on the other side of the hall. What I was expecting was a plain jane room with maybe some posters or something. What I got was completely different.

"Uh, Emily? Big thing on your wall? What is that?" I asked slowly as Emily flopped down onto her white bedspread, looking at her giant poster on her back wall.

"You like it? That's the Master Chief from the video game Halo. Have you ever played?" She asked as I arched an eyebrow and shook my head. She jumped off the bed, her eyes wide, "YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED HALO? That's a crime against nature right there. We can start with number one and work our way down from there."

She handed me a black controller and then shut off the lights in her room as she flicked on the TV. In the next 5 hours, we played through half of the first Halo game, Emily explaining all sorts of trivia hidden throughout the games.

"...and so at this one, you can actually get a taste of what the Forerunners were after..."

"The WHAT?!"

"The Forerunners! Don't worry, they'll be in the 4th game..."

"We still have 4 more games? Good lord..."

"No, we have more like 6, but we can save the rest for another time." Emily flipped over on her back and proceeded to throw a plasma grenade at a screaming enemy, "So, how do you like Midtown?"

"It's...alright," I admitted, trying to shoot down a giant monster, "I don't understand why Peter Parker hates me so much."

The game paused and I looked up to see Emily looking down on me, "Oh dear lord child, what did you do?"

I shrugged, "I didn't do anything. I asked him about the girl on his computer and..."

Emily shook her head, "You never ask about Gwen Stacey. Rule number one about Pete."

"Was that the girlfriend who died?" I asked quietly as Emily reached over and turned off the TV.

"Let's go up to the roof. The WALLS HAVE EARS!" She yelled this last part as someone stumbled back from her door, "Nate! I swear to God, I'm going to slit your throat!"

"Nof if you can't catch me!" He hooted before slamming the door to his room. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Little brothers..."

* * *

I glanced down at the traffic below us and shivered in my navy blue sweatshirt. Emily did the same and then looked down as well.

"Let me tell you a little thing about Pete. He's a good guy, he's just had a lot of losses. He's lost, Katie. You've got to give him breathing room." Emily sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the building, her breath coming out in little puffs of steam, "I mean, he's an awesome guy but I think if he hadn't gotten so wrapped up around Spiderman's girl..."

My head snapped up and I looked at her with crazy eyes, "Spider-man's girl? What do you mean by that?!"

Emily rolled her eyes and tugged on a lock of hair. "I mean that Spider-Man and Pete were going after the same girl. That's how she died. I loved Gwen to death but she couldn't stick to one guy."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to think of a way to explain everything when suddenly, something snapped. I whipped my head around and looked at Emily.

"Emily, I've got to go home. I need to talk to Peter about something." I said urgently as Emily arched an eyebrow and then made a face.

"You're going home? At this hour? You'll be raped for sure!"

My shoulders slumped to the ground and I sighed, "Yeah, I guess it can wait until morning."

Emily smiled fondly and the wrapped her arms around my shoulder, "Come on, maybe my mom will make us some hot chocolate or something..."

By the time we went to bed, it was already 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. My mind replayed the conversation Spider-Man and I had in the alleyway when I had taken out the man who had tried to rob me.

It was Peter. I knew it was. There was no way that he could hide it and he had given away too much. Gwen was his weak spot and she had give him away to me. I smirked and got out of my sleeping bag, daring not to wake the slumbering Emily who said something about gummy bears as I slowly opened the apartment door and snuck onto the roof, my cold feet stinging under the wet cement.

I had the audacity to bring one of my guns with me. Of course, at that moment, it was disguised as a pen I twirled in my fingers as I looked out over the New York skyline.

If I had been fully human, I wouldn't have noticed his presence. Actually, most of my other half wouldn't have noticed him either but unfortunately, I had been around him enough to know. I whipped around, pen already growing to a gun in my right hand, holding it at eye level.

"Xenophelius..." I snarled, narrowing my eyes as his long silvery hair whipped around his cold, cruel face with burning yellow eyes, staring into mine. I could feel my body tightening, ready to pounce as I thumbed back the hammer and held it at eye level.

"Oh, it's good to see you too, you bastard child." Xenophelius purred as he casually strolled across the roof, "How long did you expect to hide away from me on this pathetic little planet? Think you could blend right in with them, hmm?" In the blink of an eye, he was standing next to me, his eyes glaring straight into mine, paralyzing me with his gaze.

"Oh my dear girl...how long I have waited to kill you..." He murmured, tracing a finger down the side of my face, "Just like your bitch of a mother and your weakling father..."

With the rest of my strength, I spat in his face. His grin contorted into a sneer and he raised his hand that didn't have my face in a death lock. A silver blade shimmered into existence.

"Tell your mother I said hello!" He snarled but before he could end my life, a blow slammed into both of us, causing us to go sprawling onto the concrete. Rage boiled inside my stomach and I felt my hair go bright red in anger, my eyes an electric blue. I whipped my head around and grabbed my gun before whipping around to see where Xenophelius had gone. He was gone and in his place was a man in a tight red and blue getup with a mask.

"YOU!" I snarled and raised my gun to fire. Spider-Man took a step back and even behind his mask, I could see his eyes narrow.

"Excuse me?! I just saved your life!" He snapped as I narrowed my own eyes, dropping the gun. I wanted a fight.

"You didn't save my life, you caused the creature who wants your planet DEAD to get away!" I yelled angrily as I marched across the roof, my eyes flickering between green and blue. "He could have destroyed both of us, you idiot!"

Spider-Man stared on for a moment before answering, "What do you mean, wants our planet dead?"

I snarled in anger and lunged at him.

He dodged my first kick with ease but when I snapped my foot up, I caught him in the shin. He yelled in pain and I tried to sneak my fist in there but a ball of white goo went sailing through the air and caught my fist, slamming it against the brick wall. Another ball of the stuff followed the first. I roared in anger as I brought my knees off, kicked off the wall and broke what appeared to be webs before launching myself at Spider-Man.

We fought like demons, him winning one second, me the next. I could feel even my body contorting slightly as we threw punches and gun blasts and balls of webbing. Suddenly, I felt myself being shoved backwards and I nearly fell off the roof but managed to catch myself by my right hand.

"Tell me who you are!" He yelled as I narrowed my eyes and tried to get myself back up. However, my human weaknesses were beginning to show. I couldn't pull myself back up and I wailed as I attempted to, all fight now gone.

"Pull me back up and I'll tell you...Peter Parker." I smirked as the heroic facade disappeared and I could see the insecure high school boy underneath.

"Alright Miss Creeper. I'll let you up but I think we both have a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

**So...to someone who knows what Katie is, kudos! Until next time, reviews are crack for the addict. Supply me well!**

**Until next time, children!**

**The Queen of Asgard**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is way shorter than the previous chapters but whatever. It needed to be published as is. I'm glad that I've been getting such positive feedback but the last chapter didn't receive as much as I thought it might! (Actually, only one review) Not that I don't LOVE writing this, because I do, but I always love hearing what I can do better on. Critiques only make a writer that much better and praise keeps our spirits high. **

**Uh, other than that, again, thanks for reading, I really do have to go to bed because I have work in the morning so without further ado, next chapter!**

**Spider-Man (c) Marvel, Stan Lee (The greatest man to ever walk the face of the planet earth in our time) **  
**Katie (c) Me (Not so great to most people but I like to believe otherwise.) **

* * *

We found ourselves at an all-night diner with coffee that looked and tasted like tar. Peter had taken off the costume but I still had my guard up. I had known him for three days and I was getting ready to tell him what and who I was.

"Okay, why don't we start with you, Mr. Parker?" I asked slowly as Peter glanced at me and smiled slightly, calming my nerves.

"Well, if you insist. I grew up in Queens my entire life. When I was a kid, my parents dropped me off at my aunt and uncle's house and left. I never saw them again." Peter laughed bitterly and took a sip of coffee, causing him to gag slightly. I leaned on the counter and watched the sleep deprived waitress walk through the putridly painted swinging doors and then looked back at Peter.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"They died in a plane crash."

"Oh my gosh, Peter, I'm so sorry..."

He raised a hand to stop me from speaking and then sighed, his shoulders sagging, "It was pretty horrific. Anyway, I grew up with my aunt and uncle and had a pretty normal life, I guess. My aunt and uncle never told me why they had to leave but I soon found out."

"I started high school and had some friends. I mean, I got bullied a lot but...hey, what can you do?" Peter's eyes glazed over and I could tell he was remembering something that was long forgotten.

"Yeah? Go on," I urged as his eyes flicked back to mine.

"Anyway, I even had a crush on this one girl named Gwen Stacey. God, she was beautiful." He looked down at the ground and snorted, "I should have never gotten her involved with all the Spider-Man stuff."

"How did you become...you know, the way you are now?" I asked, dumping enormous amounts of sugar into my coffee, in the hopes that it would make it taste better. Taking a swig of it, I instantly knew different. I set the mug back down and tried to not make faces.

"Well, I went to go talk to a colleague of my dad's, Dr. Connors in Oscorp. Unfortunately and fortunately, I ended up getting lost and found myself in this room where thousands of spiders were making webs called "bio-cables." I didn't realize at the time but one of them hitched a ride and so...I got bit." Peter chuckled again as the waitress came back out with a pot of black sludge that she probably scraped off the dumpster out back.

"More coffee, kids?" She asked in an obnoxious New Jersey accent as Peter quickly brought his hand across his mug.

"None for me, thanks," he mumbled as the waitress shrugged and then walked back into the kitchen. "Anyway, so during this time, I began to feel really...odd I guess. I found out I had these powers and..." He turned his head away and I could feel sadness radiating off his body, "I had a fight with my aunt and uncle and my uncle Ben ended up being killed for my mistakes." His shoulders sagged even more and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to keep going," I said quietly as Peter whipped his head around and smiled bitterly at me.

"No, I've started. I may as well tell you the rest." He took a deep, shaking breath and continued, "I saved New York from Dr. Connors and ended up killing Gwen's dad in the process. It was a year after that...a year after I promised him that we wouldn't see each other again, that we started going out and Doc Ock..." He pressed his lips in a thin line, "He found out about us and he killed her. I killed her, Katie."

"Hey," I said softly, placing my hands over his, "We all make mistakes. We're only...human. I guess."

"Anyway," He said, regaining his composure, "That's the condensed version. What about you?"

I gave him a wry smile and then tilted my head towards the door, "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

Peter nodded before I fished some money out of the pocket of my sweatpants and threw it on the counter. We walked into the cold September night and slowly made our way towards...wherever the wind might take two miscreants.

"I was born on a planet not too different from this one." I said, looking up at the stars, "157 million light years away from yours called Isildur." I gave a breathy chuckle and looked down at my feet, "On my planet there was an elite group of warriors called The Hunters and my mother was one of their leaders. My father was a journalist from California, I think. He never really spoke much of his home."

"If your mother was an alien and your father from Earth, how did they meet?" Peter questioned as I arched an eyebrow and made a shushing motion.

"All in good time, all in good time. Anyway, our planet was ruled by a great and just leader named Ryheart who had three sons: Breuliar, Holfstaad and Xenophelius and we believed each to be great." I turned away and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Xenophelius and my mother were especially close as children. My father never really knew about their relationship before it was too late..."

"Getting back on that subject again," Peter interjected as I arched an eyebrow, "What of your parents? How did they meet?"

"You just can't leave that alone, can you Mr. Parker?" I asked, chuckling, "My mother was hunting a creature that came to Earth, California, actually and her hunt caused some...stir. A local reporter came out and his name was Victor and my mother fell in love with him. It took some time for him to be convinced that she was an alien but he too fell in love with her. Or at least, my mother THOUGHT she was in love with him.

"They returned to Isildur and my mother was heralded as a hero and this caught Xenophelius's attention once more. He went to his father and demanded that he kill her husband, a vile and fowl human but Ryheart refused. Hunters are taught at a young age to respect all forms of life so in the dead of night, Xenophelius killed Ryheart and his brothers."

"What?! And the Hunters didn't do a thing about it?" Peter asked as I sadly shook my head.

"How could they? By his blood, he was the king of Isildur and he waited until I was born to unleash his wrath upon our planet. I was the first in a long while to be a hybrid and the people looked at my birth as a turning point...or at least, Xenophelius's followers did. They began to enslave smaller, weaker planets to become our slaves and as our empire grew, so did Xenophelius's lust for power. Finally, as I was nearly 6, Xenophelius had my father brought before him and in front of my mother and I, he executed him, declaring humans were nothing more than filthy animals that were destined to become our slaves."

"That's...scary. So, Xenophelius was the guy we saw on the roof?" Peter asked as I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but he's not even to his full power. Moving on with the story, I was adopted by the Hunters when I practically a baby and I began to train. Now, I wasn't, and I'm still not very good, with a blade or a bow and arrows but thankfully, only the most skilled of warriors trained with those. Most just used guns like my mother. When my father was executed and my mother proclaimed her love for Xenophelius, I became an outcast. Being half human made me a target and I had to escape...fast. Now the bottom of our social system started working for the upper crust and our world started slowly caving in. I escaped with my mentor before they could find me and destroy me. My mother became Xenophelius's queen and I decided I hated her and I wanted her dead no matter what. She betrayed my father and for that, she would pay dearly.

"It was only after this I made my final stand against Xenophelius. I was...about 11 or 12 in your years when I faced him down." I turned my head away to keep the onslaught of tears from escaping my eyes, "I wanted her dead. She betrayed my world for a false love that wasn't even her own but when I saw that knife slide across her throat and her body fall to the ground..." A tear trickled down my cheek, "I knew that I couldn't hate her anymore."

"So...what happened then?" Peter asked as I wiped the tear off my cheek and sighed.

"Well, at this point, our entire world had crumbled to nothing. Xenophelius had destroyed it and was hellbent at getting his hands on any planet with intelligent life to rebuild our planet. Unfortunately, each time he tried, he usually ended up destroying the planet." I looked up to the stars and sighed, "So many great races have been already lost." I turned back to Peter who was staring at me like I had lobsters coming out of my ears, "He came to this planet to take over, you know. As far as I know, my people are still slaves under his rule. I don't know what happened to my mentor nor the Hunters. As far as I know, they're all dead and I'm the only one left."

"So, are you chasing him?" Peter asked as I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you couldn't really tell, it's sort of the other way around." I said, my voice dropping a few decibels, "I am not match for him. I haven't been training for nearly the time he's trained and, well...he's full Isildurian and unfortunately, I am not." I curtsied slightly and then, making sure nobody was watching, allowed my hair to turn a deep crimson, like the color of blood.

"So, the reason your appearance changes is because..." Peter began but I finished the sentence for him.

"Is because I am half. All Isildurians can change their body at will, everything about themselves, they can shapeshift. Unfortunately for me, I can only shift my hair color, texture and length and eye color and on occasion, the tone of my skin. The worst part about it is that when you're full, you can change on command. I can only do that when I'm really concentrating and if I'm not careful, my hair and eyes will change color if I allow my motions to get out of check." I shrugged and turned my hair back to it's original auburn color.

"So yesterday when you walked out of my house in a huff and I saw your hair all weird that was..."

"My emotion getting out of check, you are so right." I agreed as he chuckled and looked up at the stars.

"Well it sounds like if we're going to catch this guy, we're going to have to work together," Peter said and I looked over at him.

"We can't do that. Xenophelius will rip you limb from limb if he knew who you were! I'm already freaked out over Emily's house because I don't know how long he's been watching me!" I hissed, grabbing his arm, "I don't want another death under my belt as I'm sure you don't want to be dead!"

He pulled his arm out of grip and narrowed his eyes, "Look, all I'm trying to do is give you some help..."

"I don't need your help, I've got this all under control," I argued as Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You just said that you didn't have this under control, Katie." Peter snapped back, "You need help and honestly, I don't want to become a slave in the near future if it's all the same to you."

"Understood but I really don't want anyone else getting hurt!" I said, stomping my foot on the ground.

"So what are you saying? You brought him here and now, suddenly, you're going to magically make him disappear?" Peter demanded as I took a huffy breath and narrowed my own eyes.

"You are, without a doubt, one of the most infuriating people I've met on this whole planet, Peter Parker!" I yelled turning on my heel to walk back to Emily house.

"And you are probably one of the most insufferable people I have ever met in my entire life, Katie Hubbard...like that's your real name." Peter yelled after me as I stormed away. Upon hearing this, I turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

"I believe in your culture, this is a general sign of dislike," I snapped, raising my hand and sticking up my middle finger. "I would never work with someone like you."

"Same goes for you!" He yelled back before shoving his hands in his pockets and storming off.

"Insufferable cretin..." I mumbled, storming back up the streets, my head swimming with everything Peter had told me.

I got back to Emily's apartment at around three in the morning and after shimmying up ladders and such, I slithered back into her bedroom and flopped facedown onto my sleeping bag.

I groaned angrily and closed my eyes in the feeble attempts to sleep, my thoughts spinning around my brain like angry hornets.

Finally, my mind began to calm and I began to relax until finally, nightmares claimed me as their prisoner and I was drug down into the depths of a horrific dream, my father's pleas and my mother's declarations of false love flooding my ears.

* * *

**Oh goodness. Will they ever stop fighting?! Reviews and critiques are welcome!**


End file.
